Web-based storage systems are file hosting systems that allow users to store and retrieve data accessible from one or more user devices. These storage systems may use cloud storage to store user data. Sometimes, web-based storage systems store native files, which may be viewed or edited using native applications, and not by standard third-party applications. Thus, the raw content of a file in a native format on a web-storage system is not always accessible to third-party applications.